


Falling

by LilacBear



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Blood, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacBear/pseuds/LilacBear
Summary: Томми просто пытался мирно умереть в ванной.Он случайно принимает звонок от Уилбура.Конечно Уилл понял что что-то не так.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Томми вдохнул глубже, чувствуя лёгкое головокружение. В ванной было тихо - только вода медленно капала в раковину, и где-то в коридоре шумел холодильник. Было спокойно - даже слишком. Родители уехали загород вместе с собаками и никто не лаял, не бегал по паркету, сопровождаемый наигранно-недовольными криками отца и матери. Это было нормально. _Это было хорошо_. Его всегда будто оставляли в стороне, будто то, что ему шестнадцать вдруг сделало его черствым человеком. Не то чтобы это не было его виной - в конце концов он постоянно говорил о том, что он самостотелен, что он может сделать все сам. Кажется то, что количество дохода от его платформ неуклонно росло только ухудшало ситуацию. Томми помнит как предложил платить по счетам, после того, как вновь увидел рыдающую маму на кухне, которая была слишком расстроена людьми на её работе. Томми ужасный сын, в самом деле. Томми устал видеть слезы на лице матери, чьи проблемы вызывали лишь раздражение после стольких разбитых бутылок и тарелок. В детстве он боялся криков и осколков на полу, от которых потом кровоточили пальцы а мама, видя красный, наконец смягчалась. Возможно ещё тогда и пришла мысль о том, что резаться специально не такая и плохая идея. Но Томми вырос, все ещё неосознанно вздрагивая от любого крика мамы и от звука разбивающегося стекла, но уже с более стылом сердцем, и он перестал искать внимания и жалости, стремившись быть обособленным и самостоятельным. Так что его пальцы покрылись незаметными шрамами, которые не распознавали камера или телефон, а кровоточить стали его бедра. Это было плохо - он многое узнал, когда ночью гуглил простые строки запросов не с целью найти помощь, а просто изучить то, как это делали другие люди. Он не хочет искать выхода, особенно после того как его мама возвращалась назад - в то время, когда проблем у неё было больше и истерила она больше - и ловила Томми на кухне, с недовольством крича на него из-за неубранных вещей. Томми перестал искать жалости и кажется то, что он не хотел показывать как немеет его нутро от звука битой посуды, делало маму все более смелой в своих высказываниях. В конце концов это было даже смешно - до истерического хихикания - как его родители понимали что они сделали что-то не так только тогда, когда видели последствия: кровь или слезы. Томми не хотел показывать последствия. Он делал вид, что это из-за того, что он большой и самостоятельный, и не из-за все большего онемения, когда он думал о заботе, что возможно испытывают его родители, только при виде его слабости.

Его отец был мягче в этом. Но он предпочитал не замечать слишком громких звуков, всегда отсиживаясь в стороне, а затем Томми слышал его крики на мать, и позднее он приходил к Тому в комнату и успокаивал его. Ранее это сглаживало ситуацию, давало надежду. Но со временем пришло осознание того, что все это было лишь мягким ядом, заставляющим думать что эта семья нормальная и здоровая. Томми не был глупцом, он знал, что все плохо - начиная трусостью отца и заканчивая вспыльчивостью матери. Он просто не хотел ничего делать с этим. Он пытается притвориться, что это все его не беспокоит, не ранит, и что онемение, и редкие тихие историки это нормально. Всё нормально. Мама истерит реже, лишь раз в месяц если совсем станет плохо, а это значит что в другие дни она будет беспокоиться о его друзьях, о колледже, а отец будет с гордостью говорить о самостоятельности, которой достиг его сын. Только все это отравлено. Давным давно отравлено. Томми не глупый, он знает, что его любят и его ценят, но ему становиться немного плевать, так же как и на проблемы матери с работой и на новую любовницу отца. Его любят, но выражать эту любовь не умеют. И иногда, когда Томми лежит в ванной, прямо как сейчас, он копается и копается во всем, что с его жизнью не так. И это смешно-смешно-смешно - насколько же неправильно было заложено его воспитание, насколько же проебались его родители, что вышел он. 

И он сейчас лежит в ванной. И ему холодно, очень холодно. От воды поднимается пар, его кожа красная от жары, но почему-то трясёт и зрение размывается яркими мазками алого и синего - кровь и плитка в ванной. Его родители уехали, хотя он уверен, что отец сейчас со своей лбовницой, а мать напивается с кем-то в сауне, и внизу лежит разбитая тарелка, или сразу две - он сидел наверху, пока запланированный и совместных отдых его родителей с _треском_ разваливался, разлетаясь по кухне осколками, со скулением собак разлетаясь по помещениям. 

Рядом с Томми лежат два лезвия - блестят ярко алым, пока вода, в которой он лежит перестаёт быть прозрачной. Его мутит, его мутит от запаха крови, от слишком горячей воды, которая кусает свежие раны. Томми не тупой - порезы большие, глубокие, и кровь все течёт и течёт, так, что разводов в воде больше нету - только красновая масса. Он чувствует себя спокойно, так, как не чувствовал себя довольно давно. Ему сейчас _действительно_ плевать на то, как разваливается брак родителей, как ухудшается его психическое состояние, как реальность будто находится в тумане, существуя отдельно от его интернет жизни. 

Томми медленно моргает, в замешательстве смотря как размазывается комната, будто перед ним все это время был масляный рисунок. Чёрные точки начинают танцевать по краям. Он кажется может слышать как громко, тревожно бьётся его сердце. Даже слишком громко - оглушая после тишины. Звук усиливается, и Томми автоматически переводит взгляд на полку рядом. 

_Ах, ясно._

Его телефон жужжит новым сообщением в дискорде, бросая красивые блики на стены. Томми почти завораживает мерцание плитки, пока его из транса не вырывает новое уведомление. Он поднимает чистую руку, которой он держал бритву. Её наверное стоит вытереть? Он неловко проводит по лежащему рядом полотенцу, разблокируя экран с помощью лица - пальцы рук были слишком сморщены от воды. 

Ярко-белый ник Уилбура делает что-то тревожное с его сердцем, и мутная дымка на его сознании нехотя рассеивается. 

Томми иррационально беспокоиться, хотя знает, что о нем не должны волноваться. Он мог пропадать на день или два, и это было нормальным. Но его пальцы задрожали, когда он подносил телефон ближе. Тихое шелестение воды приносило лишь больше беспокойства. 

_Уилл_

_Хей_

_Томми, что насчёт коллаба?_

Несмотря на слабость Томми резко садиться чуть не роняя телефон из ослабевших пальцев. Он шипит от резкой вспышки чёрных точек перед глазами. От яркого света телефона у него начинает болеть голова. Он забыл о своём обещании, которое было дано ещё неделю назад, когда мысли об утоплении в ванной не витали в его голове. Они с Уиллом, Ранбу и скорее всего с Квакити собирались снять ещё одно тупое видео, принцип которого был нагло слизан с более ранних челленджей. Господи, как невовремя. Он с с трудом мог вспомнить даже тему - не то, что дату записи. 

_BigMan_

_Всё_

_Отличена_

Томми ругается себе под нос, чувствуя как приятное онемение медленно оборачивается паникой. Он сейчас не мог физически хорошо отыгрывать роль весёлого-себя, который появлялся во время общения с друзьями. Зачем Томми вообще ответил? Он мог бы просто проигнорировать уведомление - он не всегда был на связи, в конце концов возможно он пошёл в магазин, забыл телефон или моется в ванной. А теперь Уилл точно знал, что Томми тут, и что он внезапно опечатался, хотя почти всегда соблюдал правильную грамматику. Он точно заметит, _он точно заметит, он точно заметит, онточнозаметит._

Томми чувствует как его грудь начинает болеть от слишком прерывистого дыхания. Его голова ноет, а нос забивает металлический запах крови. 

_Уилл_

_Квакити не может сегодня, так что я думаю перенести запись на завтра_

_Хотя ты и так наверняка нихрена не делаешь_

_Ты сделал свой проект?_

Томми кашляет, откладывает телефон в сторону. Его левая рука кровоточит - вдоль, начиная от запястья и до внутренней сторны локтя, тянется порез. Он смутно замечает, что если выживет, то носить футболки больше не получится. Его тело дрожит, он поворачивается на бок и кладёт руки на рядом стоящую тумбочку. По крайней мере теперь он не уронит телефон в воду. Он берет какое-то полотенце, неловко оборачивая его вокруг кровоточащей конечности. Его телефон пингует, и Томми пытается ускориться, понимая что становится все более подозрительным. Он ненавидел по настоящему волновать людей. Ему было все равно, когда Уилл начинал кричать на него после того, как Томми снова выкинул какую-то херню - например сказал что с его мамой что-то случилось. Было приятно видеть волнение и притворяться, что они братья. Было приятно рассказывать насколько же сложный колледж временами, или то, что какая-то машина облила его, пока он шёл домой. Мелкие проблемы, которые Уилбурт сглаживал шутками и поддержкой. Но вот это все было слишком. Томми знал, как волнуются другие о таких как он, он знал, что не стоит такого. Что ему не стоит беспокоить Уилла ещё больше, чем он уже есть. 

_ Уилл _

_Томми ты что, заснул?_

Его телефон зажжужал входящим звонком. 

Томми снова выругался, чувствуя как по его лицу начинают течь слезы. Это было так несправедливо. Он так хорошо справлялся все это время, он так хорошо жил, существовал, разграничивая его приятные моменты - стриминг и друзей - и его домашнюю жизнь. Он всегда мог найти радость, беся Фила или Техно, отвлекаясь от яркого звона посуды. А теперь из-за того, что Томми привык отвечать на сообщения все катилось в пизду. Он не хотел чтобы ему помогали, он не хотел чтобы люди видели его шрамы и по настоящему беспокоились о нем. Знали о проблемах в его семье, о том как Томми вздрагивает, о том как приятно лезвие на коже а затем боль после. 

_Уилл _

_Томми?_

_Ты не был онлайн три дня, и скорее всего ты сейчас ржёшь надо мной, но ты где?_

Он не хотел чтобы два его мирка смешивались и вся та мерзость, которая отравляла его каждый день проникала и связывала его интернет жизнь. 

Он не хотел, _он не хотел, он не хотел_. 

Телефон звенел на фоне, скрежетая на краю разума. Кровь все продолжала идти из пореза, пачкая деревянную поверхность тумбочки, капая на пол. Его тупые дрожащие руки не могли даже нормально замотать рану. Соль его слез жгла порезы на бёдрах. 

Его телефон все звенел и звенел, пока резко не затих. 

В тишине ванной комнаты слишком громкими были его жалкие всхлипы. Почему-то тишина была громче, чем мерзкий звон. Яркий экран телефона размывался, пока Томми растирал глаза, избавлясь от влаги. Он плакал, даже не зная почему - но все болело, все болело и болело. 

Его рука потянулась за лежашим рядом лезвием. Томми просто хотел того же опустошения, он желал спокойствия, омертвляющего и всепоглощающего. Он ужасно справлялся со своими проблемами, он знал, что никчемен несмотря на многих кто говорил обратное, он знал что не хочет быть тут - и он приподнес лезвие ближе к бедру. 

Тишину разрезал новый звонок. 

Томми вздрогнул, роняя бритву в красную воду. _Блять! Почему он так ебан?!_ Он просто хочет спокойствия, он просто хочет чтобы все это закончилось, и он больше бы не видел гнева в глазах матери, он больше бы не слышал криков, не чувствовал боли, не был обязан что либо делать вообще… 

Он потянулся за телефоном желая отключить его, дабы его снова поглотила пустота. 

_"Томми ты в порядке?"_

Он замер, глядя на фиолетовую иконку, обрамляемую зеленым кругом. Он принял звонок. Он нажал на принятие звонка. Он _случайно_ нажал на эту тупую кнопку, Господи. Сначала ответил на сообщение, а затем просто вот так вот разрушил все что он делал ранее? И сейчас Уилл услышит то, как сломан Томми, как он мерзок изнутри, как он-

_"Томми ты снова заболел? Или ты снова шутишь? Клянусь, если ты опять надо мной подшучиваешь, то я все же сломаю ещё одину твою блог-пушку!"_

Томми вспомнил, как один раз переел таблеток месяца три назад и чувствовал себя отвратительно, лёжа с постели и переодически бегая в туалет. Родители поверили, что он отравился, когда ходил с друзьями куда-то поесть. Уилбурт поверил тоже, с некой нежностью перенося их совместный стрим. А в другой раз Томми просто был пуст, после целенаправленного прочитивания кучи хейтерских комментариев. Это должно было быть одно из тех видео, где человек читает про себя всякий абсурд и смеётся. У Томми этого не получилось и в какой-то момент он решил написать Уиллу. Он тогда чуть не признался, что хотел заменить холод бритвы на тёплую заботу. И в итоге отшутился, хвастаясь тем, как хорошо он может специально плакать. К сожалению, в реальности специально плакать Томми не мог. Но Уилл купился и в конце концов общение с ним сгладило неровности. Друзья всегда помогали забывать все проблемы. 

Было мило то, как о нем беспокоился Уилл, и изо рта вырвался истеричный смешок, пока он не закашлился. 

_"Томми? Том! Ты в порядке, боже мой, ты простыл?"_

Он притянул руки к груди, почему-то чувствуя веселье. Он все проебал и теперь Уилл думает что Томми заболел, хотя он просто сидит в ванной, полной крови и его голова кружиться и кружиться. У него слишком быстро меняется настроение, и он знает что это плохо. Он тихо засмеялся. Он так плох, он так плох во всем, что он делает. Так плох, что это смешно. 

_"Томми! Что за херня?! Что ты вообще делаешь? Ты опять шутишь? Томас, ты шутишь или нет?"_

Очень-очень смешно. Томми опустился ниже в воду, пока чёрные точки все танцевали и танцевали перед его глазами. Он начал смеяться сильнее, кашляя и снова чувствуя слезы. 

"Уилл, Уилл я-" Томми закашлялся, удивляюсь тому как хрипло звучал его голос. "Я сильно проебался. Я так сильно проебался" 

_"Томми что случилось? Успокойся, все хорошо. Дыши, Томми, дыши, ты в порядке, ты в порядке-"_ беспокойный голос Уилла кажется дрожал. _"просто повторяй за мной, хорошо? Мы можем сделать это вместе"_

Томми неохотно повиновался, чувствуя как его затуманенное сознание цепляется за знакомый голос. 

_"Давай вмете - вдыхай на четыре и выдахац на восемь. Раз, два, три четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь…"_ Уилл начал размеренно считать, пока дыхание Томми стало выравниваться. Слезы переставали беспорядочно катиться и внезапная вспышка эмоций сходила на нет. Тихое умиротворение проникакло все глубже, успокаивая дрожь в теле.

Тихий подсчет все продолжался, и постепенно ванная комната стала слишком спокойной. Томми начал засыпать, все плыло на краю сознания, и холод кажется начинал залезать прямо в кости. Всё было так хорошо, так спокойно. Сердце больше не билось в истерике, и грудь не болела от кашля. Беспокойство угасало вместе с тем, как его сознание уплывало. 

_"-Томми! Томми?! Ты там?! Что ты делаешь?"_ Панически голос Уилла прорывался сквозь вату, неясный, словно утренняя дымка над озером. Томми медленно моргнул, закрывая глаза. Он очень хотел спать. 

"Уилл…" его голос звучал так тихо и далеко сейчас. "Уилл мне так жаль, я очень сильно проебался… "

Томми мог слышать панические крики Уилбура, хлопок двери, какие-то звуки - они все медленно смешивались вместе, слипались как сладкие конфетки. Кажется его просили не засыпать и немного подождать. Томми не мог мыслить ясно, все было такое холодное, такое тёмное. Когда в ванной стало так темно?... 

"Уилл, мне холодно, Уилл…" его голос был такии далёким, он не мог понять - говрит ли он вслух или же это все какой-то лихорадочный сон. 

Томми было одиноко - все становилась ледяным, и если бы ему не было так все равно, то он бы испугался медленно ползущей по его телу смерти, забирающей каждый его кусочек навсегда. Но это было хорошо - у него не осталось сил на то, чтобы сожалеть. Он бы наверняка должен был оставить после себя записку, попрощаться с родителями и друзьями. Попросить прощения у его большой аудитории. Но все было нормально. Он просто хотел спать, несмотря на все протесты задыхающегося голоса Уилла. 

_"Томас! Томми! Не спи, дурак, не спи! Я сейчас приеду, Господи боже мой блять, что ты сделал? Господи, все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо…"_

Томми не сомневался в том, что все будет хорошо. Он медленно вдохнул воздуха, наполненного металлическим запахом крови. Кажется у него не осталось сил даже на это. Комната казалась далёкой и тёмной. Так что Томми закрыл глаза. 

И все стало чёрным. 

_"Томми, пожалуйста!-"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я вообще без понятия как работают больницы, простите

Уилбур был в панике. Томми перестал отвечать, хотя был в звонке. И с ним явно что-то случилось, что-то очень плохое. Возможно Уилл драматизировал - _Господи, он надеялся, что все это просто драматизация_ \- и Томми возможно не спал три дня подряд и сейчас просто заснул, истощенный. Только вот голос его названного брата был таким сухим и сломанным. Томми любил пошутить, заставлял волноваться. Но все же - это все давало повод действительно беспокоиться и рвануть в дом Тома. У Уилла была запланирована трансляция, но он не мог об этом думать прямо сейчас. На том стороне звонка было тихо, очень тихо. Он почувствовал, как пальцы впиваются в руль, как болит его нижняя губа от слишком сильного прикусывания. Ему кто-то сигналил, но все, на чем могло концентрироваться его внимание - это дорога. Уилбур надеялся, что плеск воды, который он ранее слышал был галлюцинацией и Томми сейчас не тонет в ванной, отключенный от реальности. 

Уилбур нарушил слишком много правил дорожного движения, но его это не волновало - он заплатит за все штрафы за превышение скорости. Сейчас самое главное - это синий фасад дома Томми. У Уилла были ключи - они жили относительно недалеко, на разных краях города, и несколько раз он заходил к Тому домой, когда его родители беспокоились достаточно ли тот ел или просто так. Но они предпочитали общаться онлайн. Сейчас же Уилбур благодарил всех богов за то, что у него в бардачке лежали вроде как бесполезные ключи - ему всегда открывали дверь и так. 

Он заехал на лужайку, выбегая из машины и не беспокоясь о том, что он не закрыл её. Сейчас ему было не до этого. Солнце слепило в неожиданно ясный день, пока дом его друга стоял в мёртвой тишине. Дверь со скрипом открылась, пока Уилл проверял ванную внизу, отмечая краем глаза разбитую посуду на кухне. _Никого_. Он выругался, чувствуя как его сердце колотиться в бешеном ритме. Его ноги в уличных кроссовках скрипели по деревянной лестнице, когда он проскальзывал вверх - дальше через коридоры. Кажется его телефон вибрировал. Он говорил, что начнёт стрим менее чем через пять минут, когда написал Томми. Прошло наверное более пятнадцати. Ему было плевать, потому что он открыл дверь другой ванной, входя в тёмное пространство, пропитанное запахом крови. От резкости слезы выступили на глазах, пока Уилбур задыхался, видя как в отблесках включенного телефона Томми тот сияет бледно-синим. Он мирно лежал в темно-красной воде, его щеки выглядели неестественно бледными. Кажется, он даже _не дышал_. 

Уилбур замер, чувствуя как не может дышать не из-за запаха, но из-за картины перед ним. Бедра и рука мальчишки - всего лишь мальчишки - покрывало тёмные борозды, полные крови. Уилл не понял, как оказался рядом, падая на колени и в лихорадке сознания находя пульс. Его пальцы дрожали, пока он набирал скорую. _Как он не заметил, как он не заметил, как он не заметил… почему Томми лежал в ванной с перерезанными венами, а Уилбур минуты назад интересовался коллабом? Почему он не замечал, как Том скрывал свои бедра, почему он-_

" _Здравствуйте, это экстренная-_ " Уилбур не помнил, как говорил адрес, в оцепенении цепляясь за руки своего названного брата, как он встречал медиков, как его отрывали от маленького мальчика, и он следовал за ним, словно потерянный пёс. 

Для него все размылось в одну полосу, пока в его голове пульсировал один вопрос - почему он _не заметил?_

* * *

Белые стены - стерильный запах лекарств. Всё это вбивалось в разум, словно кувалда. Уилл чувствал опустошения после того, как два часа сидел перед палатой, в которой был Томми, и волнение грызло его изнутри, выливаясь слезами. Уилбурт кажется все ещё плакал, но не чувствовал этого. Перед ним белела краска, и он все еще мог чувствовать металлический запах - а возможно это из-за его одежды, пропитанной кровью Тома. Его телефон звенел в кармане, разрываемый вопросами, когда он бросил простое "я в больнице" на вопрос Фанди о том, где он в общем чате. Но его пальцы все еще мелко тряслись, и его сознание было выскоблено до белизны после многих тревожных картин где тихое, умиротворенное лицо Томми лежало в гробу, окруженное цветами. 

Ему нравилось это чувство тупой пустоты - лучше чем боль в сердце или панические мысли. Он не знал сколько он сидел, уставившись в стену, медленно вростая в стул. Кажется прошли годы, пока дверь не открылась, и вышел доктор, слабо улыбнувшись вскочившему и чуть не упавшему Уиллу - ноги подводили его. 

"Он жив и стабилен."

Будто плотина отрешенности наконец разрушилась. Облегчение, которе почувствовал Уилбур было несравнимо ни с чем. _Томми жив! Томми жив!_ Этот глупый, бедный мальчишка жив. Уилл сел, обессиленый, резко почувствовав голод. Его телефон показывал шесть вечера. Прошло около трех часов с его разговора с Томми. Экран был усыпан беспокойными уведомлениями, но единственное, которое он заметил было в самом верху - Фил звонил минуту назад. Дрожащие пальцы будто сами кликнули на иконку. 

" _Господи Уилл, ты в порядке? Прошло уже более трех часов, ты ничего не писал, Господи-_ " 

"Фил-" его горло першило "Фил, боже мой, срань господня, блять, Фил, я в больнице, там Томми, Фил блять, он жив!" 

" _Стой, стой! Что значит Томми жив? С ним что-то случилось_?"

Уилбур вздохнул, чувствуя себя разбитым. 

"Я нашёл Томми в ванной. Он- Он пытался убить себя, Фил, блять, я-я думал, что он мертв, что последнее что я услышал от него это " _мне холодно, Уилл_ " я думал, что я не успею, я думал, что он просто заснул в ванной, я не знал, что он так себя чувствовал, я-" его поглотили рыдания, пока пальцы белели от силы с которой он вцепился в телефон. 

На том конце связи была пораженная тишина. Уилбур задыхался, пока Фил сидел на своей кухне, замерший от шока. 

Фил медленно открыл Дискорд, попутно пытаясь успокоить Уилла. 

_Филза_

_Уилбур впорядке физически. Томми поранился, но сейчас стабилен. Они в больнице._

Это было не самым лучшим способом рассказать о случившемся. Он не знал говорить ли о той правде, которую обрушил на него Уилл, но решил дождаться решения Томми. 

_НЕфурри :3_

_Стой, что значит Томми стабилен?_

_Дрим_

_ЧТО?_

_Таббо_

_Что прозошело?_

_Эрет_

_Где они?_

Куча сообщений заполнил экран общего чата, пока Фил вздохнул. Он будто постарел на несколько лет. _Из всех людей? Томми?_ Мелкий гремлин с шилом в заднице, который знал лишь как бесить и в то же время был мягок и чуток. Мужчине стало горько от осознания того, что этот мелкий пацан сейчас лежит в больнице, вытащенный с того света. 

А ещё Уилл… Он его нашёл и то, как потрясенно и в то же время пусто он звучал говорило о многом. Уилбур умел играть, хорошо показывая горе или безумие. Но услышав его сейчас Фил мог понять разницу между притворством и реальностью - слишком чёткую и, честно говоря, пугающую. 

Филу стоит многое сделать - во первых собраться с силами и позвонить родителям Томми. Наверняка Уилл даже не подумал об этом, поглощенный эмоциями. И во вторых попытаться хоть как-то справиться со своими собственными мыслями, которые будут преследовать его, пока не догонят и не задушат в вине и горечи. 

Фил поднимается со стула, зовя свою жену и вбивая адрес больницы. 

* * *

Всё вокруг белело - словно выпал редкий снег. Томми помнил как в детстве первый раз увидел тонкие белесые покрывала, скрывшие всю его улицу. Он помнил тёплые носки на ногах, смех матери и его восхищение - сильное и безмерное. Сейчас он мог притвориться, что попал в прошлое - когда ему было четыре года, когда брак его родителей был счастливее, чем когда либо. Когда он не резал бедра. 

Но запах лекарств, боль в теле и кучи мигающий аппаратов показывали что он не в прошлом, и даже не в раю, хотя он не верил в Бога. Он жив - отвратительно жив. И все знают. Не только Уилл, не только его родители или Филза. _Вообще все_. Любой кто его теперь увидит будет думать не о том, как он забавен или раздражающ, не о том, как он проебал свои диски Дриму или как он был готов пожертвовать этими самыми дисками ради Таббо. Нет. Они будут думать, что этот придурок пытался покончить с собой. Что у него проблемы с головой, что у него шрамы, покрывают бедра и теперь левую руку… Руку, кожу которой будет видно летом. 

  
  


Он почувствовал горечь разочарования. Он просто опять все проебал. Он даже не смог нормально умереть, оставив наконец все, что его беспокоило. Его пугала мысль о той холодной бездне, которую он почувствовал, когда медленно погибал. Но его липкий страх уходил, когда он думал о том, что ему придётся увидеть родителей, увидеть Уилла. Которого он не хотел волновать. Он вовсе не хотел его беспокоить, он не хотел чтобы Уилл слышал его жалкие слова перед смертью. Просто Томми тупой и не может ничего сделать _нормально._

Его щеки стали мокрыми, и он попытался стереть слезы ослабевшими конечностями, но не смог. Его тело было странным - оно болело и ощущалось не его. Будто он стал большой макарониной. Недоваренной и мерзкой. 

Его грудь слабо затряслась от тихих рыданий. Ему было страшно, ему было очень страшно умирать, и он бы слаб и был глуп, и все волновались, и все видели… 

"Томми? Томми ты проснулся!" 

Сквозь пелену слез он увидел размытое пятно. Судя по голосу это был Уилл. Это было ужасно. Он видел его таким. Видел слабость и боль - то, что не должно было быть показано. И Уилл волновался, это было ясно как день. Это только усиливало комок в горле. 

Томми почувствовал как мягкие пальцы потирают его щеки, хватают его руки. 

"Господи, я так рад, я так рад, что ты жив, Господи прости меня, я не знал, что ты так чувствовал себя все это время, мне так жаль, Томми…" 

Немного бессвязные бормотания Уилбура делали все хуже. Этот бедный парень так сильно волновался, винил себя в том, что не увидел, хотя это заслуга Томми - он бы слишком хорош в сокрытии вещей, тем более его интернет-друзья действительно будили в нем радость и веселье. А то, что теперь из-за его тупых проблем все вокруг страдали было ужасно. 

Уилбур обнял его, продолжая говорить что-то успокаивающее. 

Томми подумал, что он успокаивает даже не его, а себя. 

* * *

_**Wilbur Soot** _

_@WilburSoot_

Извините за ситуацию со стримом, что-то случилось, но сейчас все хорошо 

Я буду отсутствовать какое-то время из-за этой проблемы 

* * *

Томми медленно восстанавливался, пока его посещали обеспокоенные друзья. В тупом порыве он согласился рассказать другим причину почему он тут. Лица сливались в пятна, пока его тело переставал ощущаться чуждым. Он не хотел чтобы ему было лучше, он не хотел выходить из состояния беспомощности, ведь тогда ему придётся в конце концов выйти в свет. Рассказать другим что и почему. Пойти к психологу и отбиваться от вопросов о длинных рукавах. Уилл уверил его что никто не узнает о случившемся кроме их тусовки стримеров. Но факт того что Том в больнице скрывать было бессмысленно - это все равно бы так или иначе просочилось. Хотя бы потому что стримы прекратились - он вообще исчез из интернета из-за своего состояния. 

Фанаты беспокоились, не зная причину. Он слышал это от других. Томми не мог использовать телефон, но если бы мог то все равно не стал. Он не хотел видеть весь переполох, что сейчас происходит в сети. Он не хотел взаимодействовать с волной людей, чьи мнения поглотили бы его. Он бы услышал жалость или смех, недоверие и волнение. И Томми в конце всё равно бы проебался. И люди бы узнали почему он тут лежит, разбитый и опустошенный, задушенный волнением других. 

К нему заходил Фил, нежные похлопывания которого ощущались свинцовыми. Он и связывал его с Таббо по видеозвонку, когда врачи разрешили снять кислородную маску, и Томми смог говорить, не привычно растягивая губы в улыбку. Тоби не спрашивал ничего о ситуации, а провел с ним самый обычный разговор, насколько это возможно. Это пожалуй успокоило лучше, чем тихие заверения Уилбура, чьё сожаление только отравляло. Томми чувствовал себя ужасно когда думал о своём названном брате. Он увидел смерть и литры крови, и ему пришлось звонить в скорую. Вина которую он испытывал была понятна Тому, но он не желал её видеть. Видеть как он проебался, насколько, что Уилл не был похож на себя - он не кричал от волнения, он не шутил тупые шутки, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. Он просто был невозможно тих и, кажется, видел в Томми драгоценность - хрупкую и очень важную вещь. Это было отвратительно - видеть как Том мог изменить этого весёлого мужчину. 

Томми посещали многие - если не физически, то с помощью Фила. Мальчишка бы пошутил о том, что он наконец увидел лицо Дрима, но то состояние смерти и отчаяния, что он испытал стерло всю весёлость. А ещё безмерное ощущение вины - давящее и утягивающее за собой. Было приятно видеть то, как много людей действительно любят его. Но в противовес их беспокойство - неприкрытое, столь явное - было невыносимо. 

Томми застрял в подвешенном состоянии, с глухим отчаянием внутри, покрываемым дымкой депрессии. По крайней мере так говорили психологи, которые с ним работали. Это было похоже на откат - он попытался убить себя, и его тело мстило ему то повышенной эмоциональностью то тихой отрешенностью. Он хотел плакать и проглотить кучу таблеток, взять и закричать, сказать, что ему жаль, что он не достоин жизни. Он хотел спокойно уснуть, забыться, а лицо Уилла напоминало ему лицо матери, когда та приходила с работы в расстроенных чувствах, но это было впорядке - Томми не хотелось ничего. Эмоциональные качели выматывали, наряду с тем, что ему приходилось говорить обо всем этом с психологом. 

А также его родители. Было смешно, что они совсем рассорились примерно тогда, когда узнали, что он в больнице. Их брак был крахом, державшимся на божьей воле - не иначе. Когда до тома дошла мама она была слишком напряжена. Работа, муж, её сын и свои плохие поступки - все её доконало. Она обнимала его слишком крепко и плакала тихо - не с громкими всхлипами как обычно. Будто слезы её кончились из-за рыданий, которых он не видел. Наверное так и было. Он чувствовал её тепло, заботу и вину - сильнее чем обычно, сильнее чем когда либо. Он хотел накричать на неё, но в тоже время не хотел её видеть. Он так же не хотел видеть отца - чьё лицо, полное разочарование в себе, как в родительской фигуре было очевидно. 

Он был в больнице около двух недель. И была одна мысль, которая преследовала его все это время, независимо от его эмоционального состояния. 

_Почему же он просто не умер?..._

**Author's Note:**

> Первая работа тут! Я не знаю как работает публикация... И оформление текста, но я пытаюсь  
> Хотие продолжения?


End file.
